


One On One

by denilmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home alone, Sakura falls into some "me time" on accident and conjures up a vivid memory of her lover. One-shot; complete; no real plot, just lovins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One On One

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, sweet, and to the point. Just some experimental writing I did with Neji and Sakura. I'm not a huge fan of this couple, but I'm not opposed to the idea of them either. I pair Sakura with a lot of other characters, might as well add Neji to the list. Hope you like it.

Sakura Haruno sighed as she shut the door. She had just gotten home from a rather long day at the hospital. What exactly had worn her out didn’t even matter any longer now that she was closed up in her tiny blossom-scent filled bathroom – all thanks to those candles that Ino had given her some weeks ago.

She shucked her lab coat from her shoulders and untied her hitai-ate. Rubbing a hand through her candy locks, she paused to let her fingertips massage the area where the knot had sat. Her other hand unzipped the back of her skirt to push it down her legs. Sakura discarded her shirt after tugging it over her head, and now nimble fingers had unfastened her bindings and she was already half way through unwinding them.

Sakura only thought about all the gear she had to wear. It was a lot, but she had grown so accustomed to it that she was hardly aware of it anymore. She was so thankful she had the next day off. She blew out a deep breath of air that puffed her cheeks as she realized that this would make it the third week that she would go to bed alone. As she continued to remove the final articles of her clothing, she frowned at how that thought made her ache.

Neji, along with the rest of Team Gai, had been summoned for a mission that had them traveling far northeast outside of Fire Country. The only other thing he could and had told her was that he hoped to be back in two weeks’ time.

She turned the knob on the shower, taking the liberty to push the hot water on a little higher. Tiny wisps of steam twirled into the air as Sakura pulled back the curtain and stepped inside. Initially it was too hot, a scalding waterfall of pleasure and pain. It didn’t take long for her to get used to the temperature. She tilted her head back into the stream, melting under its warmth. The crisp smell of the shampoo overpowered the candles as she lathered her tresses. The scrape of her fingertips against her scalp felt so amazing, like it was washing the stress of the day away. As the jet of water rinsed the suds from her, Sakura had already begun to wash her body.

Her skin was soapy and slippery under her touch and without much thought her hands ran across her breasts. The contact sent a pleasant tingle straight down to her belly. Under the shower she closed her eyes and repeated the simple action. Water cut sensitive trails down her body as her hands began to wander. She sighed as they crept along her neck and across her abdomen, to meet again around her breasts, where she squeezed the supple flesh. She could almost imagine that Neji was in the shower with her, eager hands roaming slick skin.

Her hand dipped between her legs, the heel of it brushing against her sensitive button and just like that it she was swept into a fantasy, a vivid memory…

.oOo.  
  
Bare chested and hair loose, Neji was poised above her on the bed. One of his arms bent above her head so his fingers could caress her cheek as he kissed her, slow and thorough. His other hand danced south over her belly and ghosted over her clit. A single fingertip slipped between her folds and slid down to her damp entrance where he drew small circles.

If Sakura had been less distracted, she would have sworn that the damn Hyuuga cooed.

Tugging her bottom lip between his teeth as he pulled away, Neji smirked. When he spoke, his voice was smug and smooth, and dangerously sexy. “Look how wet you already are for me.”

“Neji… a-ah…”

He watched her lips tremble as she pulled in a deep, stuttering breath when one of his fingers pushed inside of her all the way to the third knuckle. He slowly began to pump it within her.

“Sakura, you’re so warm.” Another thrust. “So soft.” And another.

His tongue lapped at her ear, sucking the lobe between his lips. Her breath hitched and a long mewl was coaxed from her another finger joined the first.

“Mmm… and so tight,” he husked.

“Neji - so good…”

Fingers slickened with the proof of her desire, he eased them from her and trailed them up to her clit. He teased and twiddled the fleshy nub between his fingers, humming in approval at the way her body quivered to the stimulation. Sakura was in heaven, a bone-tingling, body-numbing heaven. The pressure behind his fingers increased as he drew tight circles over her. Her body spasmed and on carnal instinct she rocked her hips, craving more. But Neji wasn't quite ready to give it to her.

He withdrew his fingers, tracing back over slick folds, opalescent eyes trained hard on her body. Her chest heaved as she tried to steady her breath, all too aware of how arounsed she had become. She wanted his touch to come back so badly it was almost painful.

"Do you want more?" he inquired, a playfully seductive smirk tweaked his lips.

"Yes," she sighed, body still thrumming.

"Then tell me."

"Give me more, Neji."

He cocked his head to the side, fingers still teasing along her entrance. His lips prodded hers. "More what?"

"Neji, please."

"I've told you numerous times, Sakura. If you want something from me all you merely have to do is say so and I'll give it to you a hundred times."

Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, but the fire burning in her veins was powerful. "But Neji..."

"I just want to hear you say it. Say it for me; tell me what you want these fingers to do."

Her brow pinched and she wriggled her hips in a slow grind to try to show him what she wanted, but he remained steadfast. She huffed, throwing her apprehension to the wind, her want overshadowing her shyness. "Inside."

His brow raised. "What?"

"Inside me, I want your fingers inside me."

She gasped as his twin digits stretched her again, rocking them slowly in and out, drawing out the friction against her slick inner walls. Her hand clenched onto his arm when he hooked his fingers within her.

"Faster," she requested, hips undulating, rubbing herself against his hand.

He obliged her wish and thrust quickly into her, his forearm flexing with each inward stroke and curl of his fingers. Her knees jerked and she moaned, loud and appreciative. Lifting her hand she found his face and cupped his cheek. She craned her neck, shuddering breaths coming from kiss-bruised lips. "Kiss me."

Neji connected their mouths, sampling the passion that was borne on her tongue as they twisted and clashed together. When he angled his thumb downward, Sakura bowed, jerking away from the kiss at the sudden jolt of bliss. Every thrust tapped against her most sensitive button, making her nubile body tremble and shake under his touch. For Neji, it was like a sense of reassurance - that even though his hands had done horrible things they could still bring pleasure.

"A-ah! Harder... please, Neji... I'm so close."

"Look at me, Sakura," he urged as he complied.

She gazed up into his pearlescent eyes, captured by their haunting beauty.

"Don't look away," he breathed, his other hand tenderly sweeping across her cheek.

"I... o~oh, Neji.." She hissed and her eyes fluttered close as a tiny ripple seemed to flow out from her center spreading a warm tingle that slowly overtook her entire being.

"Let go. Just look at me, and let go."

She tore her eyes open and Neji was all that filled her vision - his handsome face, warm lips, and soft eyes. She understood what he was telling her. After the first time they had fallen into bed together, Sakura had admitted that she felt like she was betraying or sneaking behind her friend Hinata's back. He had simply told her that she was being ridiculous. There was nothing wrong with that they were doing and if Hinata ever found out, she'd be happy for them, he was sure of it. And even if that were to happen, it wouldn't matter because when they were together, that was it, there was no one else.

Sakura claimed one more kiss before her body broke out in tiny convulsions, balancing on the precipice of total fulfillment. In that moment, he was right. When two people who lived the dangerous lives they did came together, nothing else existed. As she looked into his eyes her surroundings fell away. There were no other sounds than the ones they made. There were no deadlines to make or reports to turn in, just time - fragile time that they passed enveloped in one another.

As Sakura got lost in him, panting and moaning, she didn't care about anything else, just her body shaking and Neji whispering, pleading with his naughty tongue for her to come. In this piece of their world only three things remained: Sakura, back arching and fingers clenching; Neji, mouth pressed greedily to her body, ... and his fucking talented fingers!

.oOo.

Sakura's toes curled against the floor of the tub, eyes clenched closed as her fingers worked furiously between her legs. Her knees buckled as finally her orgasm swept through her. "Ne-ji!"

Leaning back under the cooling spray of water, she steadied herself with a hand against the tiled wall and willed herself to breathe.

"Yes, Sakura?"

Then the breath left her all over again. She didn't see his smirk as she rushed to kill the water. Her head stuck out from behind the shower curtain and she froze in disbelief. "You're back!"

She stepped out of the shower and into the towel he held out for her. He wrapped it around her shoulders and then rubbed his hands up and down her arms. Embarrassed and chewing on her lower lip, she looked up at him. His thumb grazed along her jaw and over her mouth, pulling her lip from her teeth. Ghosting his touch back around her lips, he grinned down at her before leaning in and pressing a deep kiss to her. His lips, soft and patient, traveled the road that lead to her ear. He nipped at her lobe. "It's not every day I come here to find you naked and wet."

Goosebumps raised on her skin, and whether it was from the cool air, his touch, or his velvety words, Sakura wasn't certain... nor did she care. She only smiled as his hands pushed the towel away and pulled her closer.


End file.
